Cafe Swan
by celesticbliss
Summary: Lifelong friends realize how they truly feel for one another. Written for FAGE. AH Rated M for Lemon.
1. Prologue

**Ficawesome Gift Echange- TAKE 2**

**Title: Café Swan**

**Written for: Rose Masen Cullen**

**Written By: Kyndall / Celesticbliss**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Friends/Lovers? An old dusty closet.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps. Or visit the C2 (just remove the spaces)**http : / www . fanfiction . net / community / FAGE_2 / 89748/

**A/N: This was so much fun to come up with! You should partly thank the Cake Boss marathon that was playing the day I made my outline **** I hope you enjoy darlin'!**

**A million and a half thankyous to Mezz. My super awesome last minute Beta. Another gigantic thankyou to AcrossTheSkyInStars. My dear friend and PIC. She listened to me ramble and vent when this thing was kicking my butt!**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters or settings in this story belong to their respected owners.**

**Prologue**

"Edwaaaaard! No! You have to take it out with this!" I whined at him, and held up the weird, plastic tong thing.

"But Bella, it's pink and stupid. Why can't I just use my hand?" he said back as he reached toward the lighted slot.

We were using my brand new Easy Bake Oven. Edward wouldn't let me put the stickers on it because they were too girly. So, we spent two hours decorating it with a sharpie to make it look okay for a boy to play with, too.

"Edward, you're helping me bake a cake. That's already girlie, stupid."

"Nu-uh! I'm a boy and boys like to eat a lot. So making food isn't girlie or stupid," he retorted, sticking his tongue out at me.

Before I could stop him, he reached into the slot and tried to pull the small pan out with his fingers.

"Owww!" he screamed, and yanked his hand back, pulling it to his chest. I panicked and ran into my bathroom looking for something that would help.

I came back, holding up a butterfly tattoo band-aid.

Edward was rolling on the floor laughing at me.

"Haha! I got you so good, Bella!" He smiled his lopsided smile.

"Ugh!" I ran and tackled him. "That was really mean, Edward."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said genuinely. "Still my best friend?"

"Only if you let me put pink icing on the cake."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Swans, how may I help you? Mhmm...three apple, two cherry, and a cheesecake. I can have it for you tomorrow afternoon. Name?"

I nodded, as if they could see me, and jotted down the order. I pinned it on the board directly above my head to join the collection gathering up there. Fourth of July weekend was one of our busiest times of the year, for obvious reasons, but first, I should backtrack.

My name is Bella Swan, and I own _Cafe Swan_.

I inherited the shop from my late father, Charles Swan, who had never been one for baking. The business had floundered dangerously under his care, and I had spent all my time and energy trying to revive it back to what it had been when my grandmother had been the proud owner of the little shop.

At first, building up a clientele had been hard enough; it had taken me nearly ten years to establish a substantial image for myself, and it certainly didn't help that we were located on the corner of Main and Fourth, between a tire shop and a Vet's office.

Yeah, I know…sanitary.

Besides those struggles, there was also the fact that I had taken over when I was a mere eighteen years old. I had been young, and almost everyone I knew had called me crazy, but I had taken on the challenge. I had turned my grandmother's café back around, and was I proud I had done it.

A set of familiar arms picked me up, and spun me around, setting me back down so the perpetrator could get past.

"A simple excuse me would suffice, _Eddie_!" I yelled at his back, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it, _Bellie!"_

Ugh. I hated that nickname. But then again, I kind of deserved it, because he hated _Eddie, _too.

Edward Cullen.

Pain in my ass, Edward-freaking-Cullen. I'd known him since the day I was born.

No shit, the _day_.

Our mothers had shared a room in the hospital. Our birthdays were twenty-seven hours apart. Our mothers had become best friends, so thus, the play dates were forced upon us. We loved each other, we hated each other, but we were best friends. He had stayed behind when everyone we knew had gone off to college and helped me run Swans. He was now the manager and my extra set of arms, and lately, something else that I wasn't quite sure how to explain.

"Alice, you're on break. I'll cover," I said, as I bumped one of employees away from the register. Alice was a spitfire. She pretty much demanded I hire her on the spot, and when I hesitated, she started waiting tables. Who was I to refuse that? She was working her way through community college, but every free moment she had, she'd been here at work.

Now that it was summer, it seemed I had to convince her to leave.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, walking away, waving her hand up in the air. I smiled and turned to help the next customer in line.

My happy face turned sour quickly.

"Aro. What do I owe the pleasure?" I sneered. Aro had been trying to buy the Cafe from me for the past five years, and his offers had not been polite.

"You look a little cramped in here, Isabella. Why, if you had someone to sell to, then you could just stick to managing. Let someone with a little more money do the rest." His plastic, smiling face made me sick. "Oh, I'll have a coffee. Black."

I poured the cup and slid it toward him.

"On the house. I think I can manage _that_ just fine."

My skin buzzed slightly and I knew Edward was standing behind me. He hated Aro as much as I did and didn't hesitate to tell him.

"See you tomorrow then, Miss Swan." And he would. He showed up every, single morning to patronize me in another new fashion. He owned the entire strip of buildings on the block. At one time, he just wanted to buy the property, which would have been kind of nice. But now that Swans was flourishing, he wanted it.

"God, I hate that prick," Edward spoke from behind me.

"Me, too. I don't know what to do with him." I shrugged him off and finished up my line, then waited on the few tables we had. A few years back, we had expanded the menu and turned the small bakery-cafe into a restaurant. We mainly did breakfast and brunch, but eventually I wanted to expand the menu to dinner as well. Our cook, Emmett McCarty, would probably walk out on me if I did. He had already complained numerous times about how cramped his kitchen was.

"Alright, guys, let's start closing down the dining area. Tomorrow is the third and it's our busiest day. The next," I looked down at my watch, "six hours are strictly dedicated to coffee and pie. Alice and Rosalie, I want you at the counter, Emmett and Edward in the kitchen with me. Chop, chop!"

Tables cleared, chairs turned. We all got to work. I hired on a few extra hands for the kitchen for the summer. Emmett had a hard time letting anyone but me help him with the pies, but he had slowly started to ease up on them.

I cleared our giant dry-erase board on the wall and began writing out the orders we needed for tomorrow. The town held a giant Independence Day Bash every year and we'd been catering it for the past three. That alone would take most of the afternoon. Adding on the personal orders, it became clear I'd be staying late.

.

.

.

"Alright, we're doing great! Half done at least, I'd say," I said the last part mostly to myself, stepping back and taking inventory of the bustling kitchen. We had closed down the front half of the shop an hour ago, now focusing on just the orders.

I walked to the double ovens and checked the two apple pies I had baking. Satisfied, I pulled them out and turned to set them on the cooling counter. Before I got there, Jessica, one of the new employees, turned toward me at the same time with two trays of cupcakes in her hands, and two balancing on each forearm.

She squealed, I gasped, and we collided.

"Fuck!" I yelled, and stood quickly, trying to brush off the burning fruit. "Ow, ow, ow!" I stormed out of the kitchen and ran back into my private office, tearing off my smock and thin white shirt as fast as I could.

"Perfect," I mumbled to myself, checking out the welts forming where my skin was exposed around my collar.

My door crashed open, letting a frantic Edward inside. He dove towards me with a cold rag, pressing it against the burns.

"I saw," he muttered, un-bothered by me being half dressed, "are you okay?"

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, hitting the wall behind me.

The feeling was satisfying, so I kept hitting it. Over...and over...and over...

"Bella!" Edward grabbed my face and held it still, forcing me to look at him.

"Ugh, no! I'm not okay. I just lost us four freaking trays of cupcakes and burned the shit out of myself. I'm standing in front of you half naked and blotchy and trying not to cry," I sniffed and looked at him from under my eyelashes. I even freaking blushed.

_What the hell is wrong with me? This is _Edward.

_I really need to get laid._

He was holding his lips in his teeth, doing everything in his power not to laugh.

He broke.

My lifelong, non-sympathetic best friend doubled over, laughing loud. Did I mention he doesn't hold back?

"Jerk!" I pushed him, and he fell over. Now quite literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'm sorry, Bella! But Jessica is in the kitchen covered in icing, crying her eyes out because she thinks you're going to fire her, and you're in here smelling like apple pie and looking like you did when we were five and you had the chicken pox. Half the kitchen staff has left already and we still have four hours of work to do." He took a breath, not bothering to get off the floor. "What else can I do, but laugh?"

He jumped up and walked to the closet, grabbing another shirt out for me.

"Here, get dressed and go tell Jess she's not fired. Let's send the rest home and finish up the orders. Just me, you, and Em. It might take us all night but we won't have any other..." He looked me up and down, "mishaps."

"We need to move, Edward," I admitted to him and myself at the same time.

"This place is too small. As much as I don't want to give in to Aro, we have to relocate."

I pulled my shirt on carefully and re-did my ponytail.

Edward nodded.

"Monday," he replied, pushing me out of the office. "We'll look around Monday. Let's get through this weekend first."

Get through the weekend, we did. Emmett, Edward, and I didn't sleep that night, but our entire Independence Day order was flawless, and quite a hit. Jessica wouldn't go home until I promised her she had a job to return to. Edward was a giggling fool all night, which Emmett fed right into. They ended up having a fondant fight around three AM.

Edward poked and teased at me all night and wound up making me blush at least four more times. He even started to take notice of my odd reactions, which only fueled him more.

I looked around and saw most of the food had been eaten and enjoyed. Nightfall had just arrived and the fireworks were due to go off any second. Finally, I was able to relax.

Finding a spot away from the crowd, I sat on the ground and laid back. The sky began to be illuminated by the show shortly after. I felt someone's presence next to me, but didn't bother to look, I knew who it was.

Edward reclined next to me and we watched the firework display.

"Jessica and Alice took off after the food was gone."

I nodded.

"Emmett and I loaded the truck. He drove it back."

"Mhmm."

"The Mayor raved on about the apple pie for almost an hour..."

Edward was baiting me, trying to pull conversation out however he could. He could probably sense my defeated mood.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Tomorrow," he answered.

I leaned over to let my head rest against his shoulder. He was the manager of my cafe, yes. But he was also my best friend. He knew which came first.

"Hey, remember when we were kids and you dared me to light the bottle rocket we found in the attic?"

I snorted.

"Yes. You lit it and it flew into a tree. We both started bawling to our parents thinking we were going to start a forest fire."

He laughed with me.

"My dad grounded me for a week and you didn't get into any trouble!"

"Yeah, but what did I do for that entire week?" I snapped back, lifting myself up to look him in the face.

"Sat in the tree outside my window," he surrendered.

"Thought so..." I laid my head back down onto his shoulder and watched the rest of the display. No blushing, no weird feelings, just... us.

The next day we were officially on the hunt for a new venue. But that night? I stared at the colors in the sky, remembering the days as a kid that I would pick out my wedding colors by watching the fireworks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I yawned, again. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I grumbled, raising my travel coffee mug to my mouth.

"Really? You're usually up by at least three to be at Swan's by four. It's eight. Why are you so tired?" Edward asked, pulling the car into the small real estate parking lot. Jane Alec was standing outside of her car, hair pulled back into a tight, prim bun.

"I couldn't sleep last night," I shrugged. "Excited, I guess," I lied coolly. I was beyond excited. Ever since the spontaneous decision to move, I could hardly sit still. We'd finally told the staff just before the Independence Day Picnic. Emmett had hugged me so tight I'd feared for my life for a split second.

Aro could have the space. It held no sentimental value to me. My grandmother had always told me to put my heart and soul into the business, not the building, and I had. I pictured her jumping and clapping along with my staff when I'd decided we could move. The fact that we'd flourished enough to need the extra space did her honor, I liked to think.

Edward parked the car and we stepped out to meet Jane.

"You're late," she said to Edward's outstretched hand. He let it drop and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Good morning to you as well..."

"Shall we?" she spoke again, no hint of friendliness.

Oh, it was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

"As you can see, the dining area will fit twice the amount it does at your current location," Jane said, waving her arm in a very Vanna White fashion.

I nodded and followed her around back through a set of double doors that led into the kitchen; I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh, hell yes!" Edward yelled and ran past me. "This is the one, B!"

"Please tell me you're kidding," I groaned and put my head in my hands.

Jane cleared her throat, obviously not amused.

"Yes, well…this establishment is an old firehouse. As you can see, the fireman's, erm…pole, is still intact." She turned her head quickly away from Edward, who was swinging around the pole, stopping only to shake his ass to his own tune.

"Bella, you _have _to try this!"

"Next!"

.

.

.

"...and over here is where the body was found, but it was from natural causes. Only two reports of hauntings since. Hogwash, if you ask me."

"Bwaaahahaha!" Edward's guffaw rang loud and clear.

"Next!"

.

.

.

"The loft above is owned by a man named, hmm…" Jane said, ruffling through her paperwork, "Oh! Yes, that's right. Black. Jacob Black. He's harmless; really, he wouldn't be a bother to your little shop at all."

"Crazy Jake? Ha!" Edward yelled from the kitchen.

"No fucking thanks, lady. But good try. Jakey boy was just arrested this weekend for public intoxication and jumping naked into the town center fountain."

I snorted. So now I knew where exhibitionist Jake lived. Senile, old man. He was in his fifties and had a thing for younger ladies. His last girlfriend, Natal...Nichel...Nessie! Yeah, Nessie was only twenty-four and had left him after three months. He'd been on a binge ever since, spending most of his time in the drunk tank, or at home. I shuddered and looked up.

"Next!"

.

.

.

As we were pulling into the thirteenth, yes, the_ thirteenth_ venue, I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, putting the car in park.

"Edward, this is it."

"What? You haven't even seen the inside yet. Let's go."

I shook my head at him and followed. It didn't matter, this was it.

The vintage style brick building sat on the corner of Cherry and Bean. The entire front was lined with beautiful bay-style windows and had coffee brown colored awnings. Perfect for outdoor seating.

The double doors that led inside were a rich, cherry wood with beautiful ornate stained glass. The glass? A swan.

Edward saw what I did and raised his eyebrow.

_Ha, told ya._

I smiled at his back.

Everything was perfect. Even Jane's stiff and snarky attitude couldn't erase the smile from my face.

Jane showed us the entire building, and every square inch yelled _buy me!_

I was happy to oblige.

"We'll take it."

Jane nodded, and Edward grasped my hand.

"If you're sure, I'll just go back and pull the paperwork. It might not be ready until tomorrow morning, so if you'd like to just meet me here around eight?"

I nodded eagerly. She turned to leave and I hesitated.

"Would it be alright if I stayed behind for a bit? I'd like to have a little while to... take it all in."

Jane nodded and walked toward the door. "Just lock up on your way out, please."

We both waited patiently until her car was out of sight before showing our excitement. I launched myself into Edward's arms, squealing in his ear.

"I can't believe how perfect this place is! Ah! I can't wait 'til everyone else sees it."

He spun me around and set me down on my feet.

"So, we?" he asked, showing his lopsided grin. It was my favorite smile of his. It made me remember, and miss terribly, our childhood.

"Yes, we," I replied, knowing exactly what he meant. He always insisted that Swans was mine. Despite the namesake, I knew it was ours. He'd been with me since day one and I knew he'd be with me until the end. The butterflies crept into my stomach again.

I looked up at Edward. I mean really _looked_. His eyes were shining with excitement, another feature that reminded me of early memories. He was clearly just as happy as I was about this. He smiled down at me and hugged me close.

"You did it, Bella."

I squeezed him tight.

"_We_ did it, Edward."

With another last squeeze, we took off in separate directions for our second tour of the new Cafe Swan.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Bella, check this out!" Edward yelled from the back. I followed his voice, but still couldn't find him.

"Yell again, I can't find you," I called out, listening closely. "Edward?"

He popped out from around the corner, scaring the hell out of me.

"Gah! What the hell? Where did you come from?" I looked behind him, seeing nothing but empty wall space.

"Check this out!" He turned and pushed two fingers into the corner of the wall, pulling out. The thing that had once been the wall became a door, opening up into a passageway.

"Holy...what the hell is that?" I went forward into the dust-covered doorway. "How did you find this?"

"I was knocking on the wall, looking for the studs for when we hang up the menu boards. It was hollow and I saw a hole in the corner, like someone marked it. Cool, huh?" he replied, following me inside.

"What do you think this was used for?" I asked, feeling my way through the dark hallway. The smell of old dust was almost too much, and I thanked God I didn't have allergies.

I jumped at the sound of a huge bang.

Dread hit my stomach. The small amount of light we had was now gone, the loud bang was the passage door shutting behind us.

Edward hurried back, I could hear him struggling to try and open it again.

"Please tell me we're not stuck in here!" I yelled out to him.

"Okay, I won't tell you then," he replied against my ear, making me jump again. "Edward! Quit scaring me!" I smacked what I thought was his arm.

"Do you have your cell on you?" he asked.

"Nope, it's in the car. You?"

"Same."

"So, what do we do?"

"Jane will be back at eight, so either we wait until then, or we try and find another way out."

The pitch black area we were in started to have an effect on me. I constantly had the feeling things were crawling over my feet as Edward and I kept walking, looking for another way out.

No such luck. As we came into what seemed to be a square room that held old furniture, I could feel sheets covering the objects, and in fear of spiders, I left them alone.

"We're stuck til morning, are we?" I asked, finding a wall to lean against.

"Seems like it. Give me a minute and I'll try to open the wall again. I shrugged into the dark in response.

"Kinda makes me feel like we're camping, like when we were teenagers, ya know? We could never build a damn fire, so we'd be stuck sitting in the dark all night and you'd spend hours trying to convince me that you saw big foot."

Edward laughed and leaned against my wall, bumping my shoulder with his.

"We had fun, didn't we?"

"Hmm," I hummed in agreement.

"We should do something…sometime."

Now he had my attention.

"You mean besides watching you pole dance then getting trapped in a weird hidden closet in the same day? And here I thought we were having a splendid day!" I said, smiling, avoiding the fact that I think my best friend might be trying to ask me out on a date.

Our sexual tension was obviously starting to boil for the both of us.

He nudged me, without saying a word.

"I'd like that." I gave in to the awkward conversation.

Even in the dark, I could sense the lopsided grin.

This time, I knew I felt something crawling up my leg.

"Ahhh!" I jumped and started brushing down, trying to shoo off whatever the hell was trying to kill me. I know, a little over-dramatic, but I'm not the biggest fan of spiders.

Instead of finding an eight-legged perpetrator, I found Edward's hand. He busted out laughing instantly.

"Edward! God, do you ever stop?" I pushed him away and started digging my fingers into the only soft spot on him. I happened to know that the spot just under his armpits were extremely ticklish.

He anticipated this, and grabbed hold of my wrists, twirling us around so that my back was now against the wall. How the hell did he do that in the dark?

I could feel his breath against my face. We stilled, both sensing the shift in the air around us. I wanted to crack a joke, say his name, and do something to back out of this moment, but I didn't think I was ready, not just yet.

My breath was short and shallow, waiting for him to move. I could feel the butterflies growing rapidly in my stomach, causing me to be more eager for this moment to continue.

I didn't wait long.

Edward's lips were on mine in a second, not an ounce of softness in them. His kiss was hard and fast. I surprised myself by keeping up with him, wanting it just as bad.

His hands loosened on my wrists, letting them rest on his chest. I made a trail up, slow at first then quickly along the back of his neck, grasping hold of his hair and tugging hard.

This spurred him further. He groaned into my mouth and opened his, deepening the kiss.

Our tongues were quick and eager, fitting for our push and pull relationship. I pulled harder on his hair, and he, in turn, pulled at my shirt, causing us to lose our grips on each other briefly. I took the opportunity to strip his shirt away as well.

The moment apart caused a pause between us. His forehead resting against mine, our breaths were rapid and short.

"Bella, I don't want to stop…" he said, providing me the opportunity to impede him.

"Then don't," I replied.

"Why did we wait so fucking long?" Edward asked between kisses that trailed down my throat.

I didn't think he really wanted an answer, which was good. I don't think I could've formed any words at that moment anyway.

He continued his assault south, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down with my underwear swiftly.

The darkness that surrounded us enhanced my other senses. Every kiss left a wet, burning mark, making me arch my back into him.

He knelt before me, pulling one leg up and over his shoulder, and then followed suit with the other side.

I was lifted from the floor, balancing on him.

Edward wasted no time before sucking my sensitive clit into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled, only pulling away for brief moments to let the length of his tongue run up the length of my slit.

I didn't understand it, how it could feel so _right. _This was Edward. My lifelong best friend, with his face planted between my legs.

But the only coherent thought I could come up with was _why so long?_

"Edward, please…I need you."

He lifted himself away and let my feet fall to the ground. I reached out and found the hem of his jeans, making quick work to undo them.

I pulled his boxers down with his jeans, hearing them fall to the ground.

"Bella, I don't have anything."

"I trust you."

He lifted my legs again, hitching them around his waist. I reached down, and grabbed a hold of him. The contact made him hiss and thrust forward. I lined him up with my entrance and rolled my hips, taking his tip in.

He stayed just like that for a few seconds before thrusting fully into me.

I sucked in a gasp and he moaned into my ear.

He pulled out slowly; I dug my fingernails into his back.

With just his tip inside of me again, he slammed forward, this time keeping up the tempo.

He didn't slow until I came for him. I could feel myself clenching him tight then letting go, the sensation making him still significantly. The feeling brought him to his own climax swiftly. He pushed into me as far as he could, and tensed up against me.

I kissed his earlobe, up and down, waiting for him to relax his body.

"Is it cheesy to tell you right now that I'm in love with you?" I whispered to him, taking his earlobe in between my teeth.

He laughed, and shivered.

"Incredibly. But, I love you, too, if that's any consolation."

.

.

.

We spent the rest of that night, clothed, sitting on the floor talking and kissing. We opened up to each other in every way we'd been careful not to over the years. We were in agreement that we'd waited far too long to admit our feelings for each other.

The next morning, we could hear Jane through the walls. She was upset about the doors not being locked and had been talking loudly on her cell about it. She actually blushed a sharp shade of red when she realized that we were there the entire time.

Edward and I signed the papers as co-owners.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Five years later**

"Are you sure you won't name him Emmett? Even if it wasn't my name, I'd still push for it ya know."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry Em," I said, while rubbing my ever expanding belly, "it's a girl. But if we have a boy next, then I'll consider it."

"Sweet!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air mid-mix.

I smiled at him and pushed my way through the kitchen doors.

Café Swan was bustling, as usual. Our lunch crowd was always our liveliest. Since our move five years prior, our clientele had tripled, at least. The location and the size expansion had both led to Swans becoming the top restaurant in our small town.

After the second year on the corner of Cherry and Bean, Edward had asked me to marry him. So I did, right here in the dining area.

Now, we were expecting our first child who was due any day. Stubborn little thing wouldn't hurry up and make her debut.

I wasn't supposed to be at work in the first place, Edward all but banned me from the place, but I took time to sneak in every now and then. I'd almost made it out on time today, but my smile fell when I saw my over-protective husband walk through the stained glass doors.

I put my best look of shame on my face and waited for the lecture. I couldn't be mad at him; I actually found it pretty adorable that he was already the over-bearing father.

He still made time to be the goofy, lopsided-grinning goofball that I loved so much.

His eyes met mine and he narrowed his playfully.

Before he could say a word, I felt a warm rush flood down my legs.

Little Rose Cullen was born that evening. She weighed eight pounds, three ounces, and bless her heart, had the funniest looking cone head. Doctors said it would go down after a few days.

After my recovery, I was moved to another room that already held a patient who'd had her baby the day before.

I was wheeled in, Edward following close behind holding a mountain of flowers and balloons.

Once settled, I held my arms out for my little girl.

The woman beside me was Angela Cheney. She and her husband, Ben, were the proud parents of a baby boy, born just twenty-seven hours before my Rose. Angela and I hit it off right away; I had a feeling we'd stay friends long after. When we met, Angela held up her little boy and said to him, "Look, baby, your first roommate! I think you two will be very good friends."

Edward chuckled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I'm going to have to buy a shotgun, aren't I?"

I smiled up at him, then down at our daughter.

"Yep."


End file.
